iRealise a Change
by Disasterly
Summary: How can two friends' relationship change because of one kiss? How will others feel? How will others grow? A story of three friends, love, and a little webshow that keeps them all together. s e d d i e.
1. My First Kiss

**This is actually my first fanfic. I wasn't sure if I should upload it, but after some editing and fixing up, I think you'll all enjoy it! This story starts from iKiss, includes 'Clown Day' from iTwins, but Freddie doesn't actually know about Melanie. Just wanna clear that all up before you start reading!~**

**Also, feel free to leave honest reviews. Feel free to criticise and shtuffs. Also, some of my words will be spelt differently.. like 'mum'.. and 'colour'.. if I have to use those words! Also, I don't own these characters, but the plot is completely mine! **

**PS: P.O.V changes, but I won't be saying who it actually is. I've made it easy to work out though, so don't worry! I usually like to write my stories from Freddie's P.O.V [like I currently am for my story 'iActually Care' x3**

**PSS: ENJOY! **

**

* * *

**

We were sitting there, gazing into each other's eyes, silent, as a soft breeze came across the balcony of the fire escape. "Well, should we? Just so both of us can get it over with?" I questioned, while admiring the rounded curls in her long, blonde hair. She then sighed, "_Just_ to get it over with?" I nodded then, looking straight into her bright blue eyes. Even in the dark, she looked pretty. "And you swear we go right back to hating each other as _soon_ as it's over?" she quickly added, and once again, I nodded. "Totally, and we never tell anyone…" I whispered. "Never."

She nervously nibbled her bottom lip, as I began to lean in. This was my first kiss, aswell as hers, so we were both clueless. Soon, our lips met, and I opened my eyes to see her. One… two… Hers were also slightly open, but she then quickly shut them. Three… four… I slowly counted the seconds in my head, as we then re-positioned our lips. Five… six… I moved my hand onto her thigh. Seven… eight… we both slowly pulled back.

"Uh… good work Benson," she said, as I quickly moved my hand off of her. "Err… you too, Puckett."

She lifted herself off the step she was on, and then climbed back inside my house from the window sill she sat on.

"I hate you Freddie," she grinned. "I hate you too Sam."

She waved to me innocently as she made her way further down the hall. I watched her until she was out of my sight. For the rest of the night, I couldn't get her, or the kiss, off my mind. How is it that two people who completely hate each other could end up kissing?


	2. A Day's Passing

**Woo! Chapter Two! This was supposed to be two chapters, but I realised how short they would actually be! So, I've split the two chapters with a break, 'cos there's a time skip. These are still from Freddie's P.O.V c:**

* * *

I was just closing my school locker, when Sam and Carly were walking toward me, talking. Sam grinned at me extra wide at me today.

"Hey Freddie, we were just talking about the show tonight, and we wanted your opinion!" Carly began to yell excitedly. Whenever I saw Carly, I would usually get all nervous and get butterflies in my stomach. I've had that feeling for her for about two years, ever since the day I first met her. I would send her flowers, slide notes into her locker, and since she lives across the hall from me, I would rush home just to watch through my peep-hole and wait for her to come home from school. I loved her with all my heart.

"Sure, tell me them," I replied, while I was lost in my own thoughts. My eyes shot a quick glance at Sam, who was looking down at her shoes, smiling. Then I looked back at Carly, as she flicked her long, dark brown hair over her right shoulder. I loved it when she did that.

"Well, we were either going to do the 'Marshmallow War' or the 'Unicycle Stunt.' What do you think?" "Weren't we going to do the 'Find me a Date' bit for you and Sam tonight?" "We _were_, but Sam didn't want to do it anymore." "Oh, alright…" I mumbled, as I looked at Sam, who was now at her locker, nibbling on a slice of bacon. Thinking back, she was the one who suggested it, after her ex, Pete, dumped her. I was lost in thoughts, when Carly then clapped loudly in front my face.

"Well? Unicycle or Marshmallows?" she yelled at me, eager to hear my response. "I reckon the bit with Wendy? You know, the 'ways to annoy your older sibling' thing?" I replied, and then looked at Sam for a quick second. "I forgot about that! Thanks, Freddie!" she added, right before the bell went off, which had Carly wave goodbye, then dash her way to class. I walked over to Sam, then tapping her shoulder as she slammed her locker closed. She turned to me, sliding her half-eaten bacon into her backpack that was on the ground.

"Hey, Freducation, what's up?" Sam said to me, as she stared into my eyes. "Heading to class. What do you have now?" I leaned on the lockers beside her, smiling. "Erm… I think I've got English. You?" "Same. Wanna walk to class with me?" I asked, but sure I was going to be slapped or something. "I'd love to! One sec!" She picked up her backpack and flung it over her shoulder. "Let's roll."

We were walking side by side, not really talking at all. But that was when it hit me. Why didn't Sam want to do the date bit for tonight's show? Why did she accept the escort to class? Lastly, why isn't she abusing me, physically _and_ verbally?

* * *

The ticking of the clock echoed loudly in my head, as I was unable to concentrate today in class. It was last period of the day, and I had way too much on my mind to stay focused on Mr. Howards' words that seemed to drag on for hours. I was sitting in my seat, just drawing some doodles on my notepad in front of me, as I ran my fingers through my messy, brown hair. I drew things like stars, swirls, hearts, and I wrote 'FREDDIE' in big letters right in the middle.

The bell soon rang, notifying all the students that the school day had ended. I looked down at the paper that I had been drawing on for an hour, scrunching it up, as I was shoving it into my backpack. I dashed out of class before I could get the homework down for next class. Oh well, I'd get it off Carly later anyway. I pushed open the large glass doors of the front of the school, running down the street as quickly as I could, until I was knocked to the ground. I winced in pain.

"Oh my God, Freddie, I'm _so_ sorry!" the unfamiliar voice echoed through my ears, as I looked at a small hand, in front of me, offering to help me up. I slowly followed my gaze up to the girl's pretty face. "No problem, it's fine…?" I questioned, unable to recognize her face. "Oh, sorry, I'm Ruby; I'm in your Geography class? Mr. Howard wanted to give you this, but you ran out of class too quickly for him to have a chance!" she explained, with a grin, while holding out a thick covered book, titled "Geographical Issues." I took it from her hands, and then took a good look at her. She was beautiful and petite, with long, golden curls, which reminded me a lot of Sam, yet her hair, was darker. She had bright green eyes, the colour of grass, and olive skin. She had cute little dimples, big lips and a cute little kid-like nose. The more I looked at her, the more I thought of Sam.

"Oh geez, did I do that? Do you want me to take you to sick bay?" she expressed with a worried look on her face, as she touched her chilled hand on my forehead. I felt a slight relief from the pain I felt there. "I think you grazed your forehead. It's bleeding a little. Come on, we'll get it fixed up!"

Pulling me by the arm, and not giving me a chance to say anything, Ruby grabbed my hand with hers, and walked me back into school.


	3. You think I'm cute?

I was upstairs on the third floor of Carly and Spencer's apartment, which was where we shot iCarly. It was now 5:34pm, and we had spent the past hour and a half practicing for the show.

"I'm gonna go get an ice tea from downstairs. You guys want some?" Sam asked Carly and I, as she pressed the down arrow on the elevator door.

"We're good!" Carly yelled after Sam, as she stepped into the elevator and the doors we closing.

"Alright, be right back!" her voice bounced around the room. I placed my camera down on my 'tech-cart' (as Carly teasingly enjoyed calling it) and turned on my laptop. I typed in the URL for and then logged in to check the comments from last week's show.

"Freddie, can I talk to you about something? Something important." Carly shyly whispered, as she walked closer. I shot a quick glance at her, and then back at my computer.

"Sure, what's up?'

"Do you like someone?" Carly whispered in my ear, as she placed her hands on my shoulders, peering over me to see what I was doing.

"What would make you say that?" I asked, turning my head around to look at her chocolate brown eyes.

"No reason… just that you were drawing a lot of love hearts in class today." She said as she began to massage me slowly.

"Oh, that. I was just doodling. Nothing serious." Why was she massaging me?

"You don't have to lie to me. I know you like me Freddie. And I really need to let you know somethi-"

"Carly... I think you're pretty and smart, but I know we'll never be. You've told me yourself and I'm trying to accept that." I said, cutting her off.

Carly moved her hands from my shoulders, and then slowly slid them down my back. She came to my waist then pulled me closer.

"What do you think you're doing?" I yelled at her, backing off slightly.

"I'm hugging you, silly! You're so… cute." She smiled at me and then began to walk toward me.

"You think I'm… cute?" I walked around my computer and toward the beanbags. She ran toward me, and pushed me onto the beanbag. She sat on the one beside me.

"Well that's what I wanted to talk to you about. I want to go on a date with you. I mean, this is gonna sound odd, but I felt bad that I've rejected you so much, and I stayed up all of last night thinking about how horrible I was to do that to you. Then, I started to think. Think about the way you run your fingers through your hair when you're stressed, or the way you smirk when you _know _that you're right about something. Think about how much I love about your little habits. And I mean, I pictured us together. How happy it would make you. How happy it would make _me. _Not having to fight with Sam over some boy we'll get over eventually. I can have you forever without judgment. And I mean, of course, Sam wouldn't mind." She spoke confidently, while she twirled her hair between her fingers. I looked away from her, and inspected the room with my eyes.

"What are you looking for?" she asked me, confused.

"Cameras. I'm not gullible! I'm not going to forget yours and Sam's 'clown day' prank on me," I smirked.

"I don't get it how you could smirk when you're _wrong. _I really wanna give you a chance, Fredd-"

The elevator then loudly rang, as the doors slowly slid open, which interrupted Carly.

"Well, mama's got her drink, and she's ready to go!" she announced, while dancing around out of the door. Carly and I both shot glances at her then sat in silence. A loud gulp was heard from Sam, as she shared a beanbag with Carly. I hung my head low and sat there silently, blocking out the girl's chatter. For a while, I could feel a gaze on me. Looking up, I noticed Sam staring at me, not Carly. Her cheeks flushed a bright red, and she put her head down. I slowly stood up and then walked toward the elevator.

"Where are you going, Freddie?" Carly asked, as she got up off her beanbag, staring directly at me. "I'll be here in 2 hours, be ready for the show," I replied. I looked as Sam, who crinkled her nose, and smiled. The elevator finally arrived, where I hopped in, waving goodbye back to the girls.


End file.
